The one's who are judged
by xSilentDusk
Summary: A story of where there is a group of people who are traveling to a destination to get away from problematic things that are going on at home, but just then they forgot to fill up the gas tank. There is only one town that is nearby that is Silent Hill, and they only know that its a town where they could get gas... but little than they know there is some things is coming their way.


The characters I came up with is my own. I don't own the story itself or the game. Please enjoy.

Name: Anna Tolish

Age: 17

Personality:Funny, Kind, Understanding, Serious at times, Artistic, Smart.

Bio: Anna Tolish is the girl who is in high school, in and out at times due to problems and always trying to make up her past by making the best of it. An person who is willing to change everything from back then to now, but still trying to make everyone happy in the best of both worlds. Until one of her friends decided it would be nice to get away from the town for a while going onto a road trip.

Looks: Tall (6'0), Long dark brown hair, piercing on a eyebrow, skinny (Not skin where the bones show but good enough. )

Likes: Reading, Gaming, Figuring out a person, Art, Music.

Dislikes: Her sibling, Spiders, Heat (Warmth)

Name: Lucia Nightburg

Age: 20

Personality: Kind, Serious (At times), Fun, Emotional, Depression (At times)

Bio: Lucia Nightburg is a young woman, who is in her college years. But still talking to her friend who is in high school knowing her all her life when she was in her teenage years. From in her past when she was younger, wasn't being the most popular person ever and too trusting to the friends she used to have, and not a people person being a private person not talking about her problems to be a burden to anyone. Noticing that her friend was in trouble and needing to get away from the town they both lived in, they gathered all their things and decided to go on a road trip with her friend Anna.

Looks: Tall (5'11), Short black curly hair to her mid back, A little more to love (With a little Chubby showing.)

Likes: Reading, Puzzles, Anime, Medical.

Dislikes: Dark, Being alone, Rudeness.

Name: Daniel Kain

Age: 17

Personality: Funny, Rash ( With making decisions), Serious (At times), Kind (When he wants to be.), Depression (At times.), Understanding, Smart.

Bio: Daniel Kain is a boy who was in high school due to getting kicked out from a lie and life itself. Trying to make the best of both worlds also, used to date Anna when they was younger but still good friends with Anna and Lucia. His past isn't so, well since he never knew his father and always with his mother moving place to place until they settled down into the town where his friends was living in now. Always trying to help anyone he can and trying to make everyone notice their mistakes, but trying to remake his mistakes from the past to fix it. Anna decided to ask Daniel if he wanted to come along, so here they all are on the road to get a break from everything.

Looks: Tall (5'11), Long sand brown hair, tied in a braid, Skinny.

Likes: Reading, Weaponry, Puzzles, Games, Music.

Dislikes: Being alone, not talking with someone, Annoying people.

And the story begins.

Driving down the road as the weather began to change into a moody like scene, rain hitting softly against the windows tree's zipping by Lucia sitting in the back of the truck tapping her finger against her leg, Anna sitting there laughing and making jokes with Daniel.

"So, why is it you don't let me drive anymore?" asked Anna, sitting there brushing her hair to the side to look at him. "Well, remember that one time YOU RAN INTO A DEER?" replied Daniel while he held out his hand in front of the driving wheel.

"Dude! I'm sorry that was a accident the damned deer shouldn't be the road, anyway. Fucking Deer... god, I never knew that you would hold that against me it was one time." Said, Anna while talking with her hands.

"Haaaa right, you had eyes right in front of you. Never again Anna, never again." He said, with joking matter putting his hand back onto the wheel.

Lucia sat there giggling at the both of their little argument she was used to this since they usually do this nearly whenever they are around each other knowing that the both of them are kidding. "Guy's it was both of your faults since you two should have been paying attention." said Lucia, with a small smile onto her face watching the middle of the road passing a sign that was too fast to see then a mileage sign next with a sign that said Happy Burger.

Anna sat there turning up the radio as the signal was getting fuzzy. "Darnit.. my song was on too." She said, taking out her iPod from her purse hooking it up to the radio's wire turning on some Savage Genetics.

Daniel cursed a bit slamming his hand against the drivers wheel.. "Fucking, hell I forgot to get some gas... but at least we are near a town, I hope." He said with a upset tone of voice, taking out his jacket from the back seat putting it on opening the door then closing it behind him opening the trunk.

"Do you think it's okay.. to be out here?" Asked Lucia, while feeling around for a map on the seat or a bottle of water.

"Yeah, it's fine dude I found the map right here look at Daniel outside in the rain."said Anna, opening the door yelling at Daniel. As he got back in opening the map. "The only town near here is Silent Hill, ironic sounds like from some sort of video game or something... Oh well."said Daniel, learning towards the window looking outside with his mouth mildly. As the rain began to clear up then fog was being left behind.

"Alright, it seems clear now? We should find a gas station or at least somewhere to warm up?" Said Lucia, opening the door getting outside as the air was cool and calm like. "C'mon aren't you two coming along?"

The both of them got out from the car grabbing onto tote bag, and a army backpack along taking Lucia's bag. They all started to walk towards a bridge that was completely covered by fog. "This is ridiculous I can't see anything this fog is too thick." said Daniel taking off his backpack unzipping his backpack, taking out a flashlight turning it on.

"I think it might be wise to save your batteries for later just in case we really need it." Said Anna, while taking it to turn it off. "Nah, that's not a problem these are lithium batteries I have a whole pack of them, so don't worry." replied Daniel. Lucia walked ahead turning around to look at the both of them sighing a bit to herself, then softly yelling "Hey! Guy's check this out I think we are finally in the town or at least near it." Anna, began to walk more faster passing up Daniel as he walked behind her walking up towards Lucia. "Yeah.. I think so too because look." said Anna, pointing at a sign that said ' Welcome to Silent Hill' .

"Hmm, well lets try to find a gas station, to get some fuel then go back to the car." Said Anna, walking a bit with a frown onto her face walking into the enterence Daniel opened the gate since he was already near there there was chains and padlocks that looked as if from keeping anything from coming out or going in. "What in the world.. must be something going on but oh well." He said, taking out a some wire cutter. Cutting them open as the padlock and chain fell to the ground walking inside.

Anna went in behind him, then Lucia turned around looking at the distance not being able to see anything, because of the thick fog. Turning back around going in closing the gate behind them walking down a path that lead into the first street. All of them started to walk down the street that was called Arcana Rd. This was odd since none of them ever seen a town that was so quiet and still there was no one in the streets, walking towards the gas station as the it was pitch black inside.

"That is so weird.. why is it so quiet in this town?" said Lucia, while tilting her head to the side.

"I think this is why it's called Silent Hill, because there is no one here. At all." said Anna, looking around the whole place for a fuel pot or jug anything they could look around for anything that could be helpful.

Daniel walked near the door as pulling onto it as it opened walking inside, "Hellooo? Is anyone here?" into the echoing of his own voice surrounded the room taking a step inside as his black boot started to make stepping sounds that echoed each time he walked. "This is so weird.. really... why is there no one into this small like town or there should at least be policemen around?" said Anna, being conscious Lucia, walked in behind them as she was holding onto her wrist there was something behind them she could sense it but of course in the end she didn't want to say anything a loud crashing sound of metal crashing onto the floor. All three of them turned around as there was something started to crawl towards them but none of them couldn't make out the figure.


End file.
